Many people spend countless hours maintaining and beautifying their lawns and landscape. As a matter of pride and personal expression, these people manicure their grass and often plant and maintain flowers, shrubs, bushes, and trees all for the sake of enhancing the aesthetic qualities of their property. On properties with large areas of grass to cut, riding mowers are very popular. They allow their users to cut relatively large areas of grass in a minimal amount of time while allowing the rider to sit in comfort.
One (1) problem associated with riding mowers is that, due to their size, they are not very adept at cutting close to objects such as fences, buildings, trees and the like. This usually requires the user to go back afterwards with a string type trimmer This, in turn, negates the riding mower benefits of being able to sit down and save time. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which grass trimming duties can be accomplished at the same time grass is being cut by a conventional riding mower.
Various attempts have been made to provide trimmer attachments for riding mowers. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,782,085; 5,035,107; 5,598,689; 6,094,896; 6,343,461; 6,779,325; and 6,986,238. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices are not universally mountable for a variety of mower models. Also, many such devices do not provide a full range of desirable adjustability and manipulation of the trimmer head position during use. Furthermore, many such devices are not readily operated and manipulated by a lawn mower rider from their seated position. In addition, many such devices do not include a simple, renewable power source. Accordingly, there exists a need for an electric trimmer attachment for lawn mowers without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.